The Flood Of The Ing
by Cobalt the hedgehog
Summary: When The Flood AND The Ing Join Forces And Combine Together, The Freedom Fighters Will Have To Give It All They Got To Save Mobius...And The Universe. Chapter 3 is finally here!
1. Arthors Note

OK, Before I Begin The Story, I Want To Lay Down Some Things So LISTEN UP. 

1: The Following Characters and Settings are owned and made by Archie Comics, Microsoft and Nintendo.

2: The Is A Crossover Between Three Video Games (I want to keep it a surprise);)

3: I Will Try My Best To Update The Story Every Wednesday So Keep Checkin' by.

4: I am not that good with creating stories so that is why I'm posting one at here, and to see what you guys think.

There you have it. Expect Chapter 1 Real soon!


	2. A Wish That Will Change Mobius Forever

Somewhere In Outer Space……

* * *

"So…..It appears we have a target."

"Yes we do indeed. Scans indicate that the planet is known as 'Mobius'."

"Good…..Let us begin our invasion. Installation 04 and Planet Aether may have been frustrating, although this puny planet seems feeble enough for us to wreak havoc across the whole land!"

"Don't Underestimate the inhabitants….they may be stronger than we think."

"Or they may be weaker than The Chief and Samus Aran combined! Come, Let us transform This Planet Our Homeworld……hahahahahahaha.HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Knothole, Mobius

Normal POV

"I can't stand this anymore!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs.

I has been almost a year since the freedom fighters finally defeated Dr. Robotnik, And even the land was at peace, everyday and everything was boring, glum and dull. Sonic was resting on a tree like he usually does, only he wasn't grinning and was bored to death. Soon, a familiar face showed up.

"Sonic, what are you doing? It's Midnight and everyone is in their hut! You should be in yours too." Sally somewhat in a way, 'Nagged' Sonic.

"I'm doing what everyone else has been doing all year, lying and doing nothin'. What brings you here?"

" I actually had a feeling you resting up here, since this is your favorite resting spot. Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I do mind." But she sat beside sonic anyway.

"Oh look! Up in the sky!" It was a shooting star. "Make a-"

"I wish some type of trouble or adventure would start! This year of laziness is drivin' me nuts!"

"Not a wish like that!"

"You said 'Make a wish', so I made a wish. Just like you said."

"Sigh…forget it. It's not like they ever come true! Seriously-"

"Hold that thought…." As sonic stared at the star, he stood up. "Isn't that star coming a little close? As in, to the ground?"

"You're right…." She said as she stood up as well. " It seems like it's coming straight for us!"

Soon, the star came so close that it was hurdling to them. Then sonic took action.

"GET DOWN!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs as he pushed sally to the ground,thumping the ground as well. Barely making it in one piece. When they got up, The star turned out to be no star at all. It was Black Meteor.

"What the heck is that thing?" sonic said

" We should warn the others. We don't even know what it is. Come on! We're going back to knothole!

* * *

Authors Note; Whadaya think? Pretty cool huh? Don't worry, it only gets better…..

NOTE number 2: Go to my profile for a poll named, 'What do you think is inside the meteor?' Cast YOUR vote now! Poll closes when next chap is uploaded.


	3. A Plan, A Rush, And A Discovery

Author's Note: I bet you all guys are wondering…."WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE THE STORY ON LAST WEEK?! LIAR! I'M NOT GONNA READ YOUR STORY ANYMORE!" The answer is simple; I had a lot of homework and chores to do that week and had no time to write next chapter; but finally….THE CHAPTER IS FINISHED! Enjoy.

NOTE:For some reason, when i add a line, a line won't be there, so the story might be messed up.

"We should warn the others. We don't even know what it is. Come on! We're going back to knothole!" Sally said as she started to run, but was interrupted by sonic.

"Better yet, I'll go warn the others, you go see what that lump of coal is!" Sonic said as he grinned.

"Fine. Just be careful!"

"You too!" sonic said as they both split up."

* * *

Sally ran as fast as she could towards the black meteor, but soon she made a complete stop in shock that it was no meteor, it was a spaceship, a black spaceship with a door at the front of it.

"Oh man….this is no meteor….it's a spaceship! I should still keep going."

As sally walked to the spaceship, she took notice that the front door was jammed, so she easily kicked it down and walked inside."

* * *

Sonic ran down the hill carefully and fast at the same time, and when he reached the bottom, he was only minutes away from knothole.

* * *

As sally walked through the destroyed vessel, she accidentally stepped in some black goop on the floor.

"Eww, black goop. Perfect!

Ignoring the black puddles, sally continues her investigation in case if there are any life-forms on the ship...But then,she sees something terrifying.

* * *

Sonic finally reaches knothole and runs straight to the alarm buzzer.

"_Sorry guys, but this my hurt your ears!" _Sonic thought to himself.

In a blink of an eye, he broke the glass with his fist and punched the button, Which made a loud and annoying sound that traveled all over knothole. Disturbing everyone's sleep.

* * *


	4. The Enemies Attack

A/N: After nearly a whole year of no updates, I've decided to continue the story! Enjoy!

As Sally continues along the destroyed spaceship, she notices that dead bodies are scattered all around the room; all of them had been ripped apart. Although Sally wasn't disturbed by this at all because that war against Robotnik made her as tough as nails. Still venturing through the spacecraft, she comes across many cocoons hanging on the ceiling. She wonders what they are, but her wonders are cut short when one of the creatures inside a cocoon lets out a loud and defining shriek. She covers her ears from the loud noise, but she sees the creature burst out from its cocoon. The creature she saw was nothing like she'd ever see before. It had no eyes, no ears, not even a face. It looked like an egg itself but it had sharp arms and legs that it used that it used to kill with. And it was purple. At first Sally didn't mind it at all, but the creature stabbed Sally in the leg as a sign of violence. She let out a large scream from the injury and began to run away back to the entrance. Although luck was not on her side when four other cocoons began to burst, adding to the chaos and fear. She ran...or should I say, limped as fast as she could, although she couldn't get away due to her injured leg. She collapsed to the floor due the extreme pain. She screamed in terror as the creature crawled up her skin. But thankfully, a weapon was nearby her head. She grabbed the oddly shaped pistol and fired green energy balls to the aliens. She easily defeated all four of the aliens with the weapon. She let out a sigh of relief as she went through where she came from and made her way back down. But her moment of peace was caught short when more of the oddly shaped aliens continued to chase Sally. She began to speed up her pace despite the pain. She continued to fire away towards the enemies franticly. When she saw Sonic in a distance, she shouted his name as loud as she could. Her cry was responded when Sonic's ear perked up. He looked over towards the noise when he noticed his friend was in danger. He dashed toward his teammate and noticed the aliens chasing her. And her injury.

"Sal! What happened? Your leg is bleeding and, 0_0 WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Sonic said as he witnessed all the chaos

"I don't know! I came across them when I was inside the vessel. I can't destroy all of them! There's too many!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Sonic said as he curled into a ball and cut the aliens in half one by one until they were all gone.

As soon as sonic finished of the enemies, he dashed toward the princess in worry and picked up his dear friend.

"Sally! Sal, are you ok? Please say something!" Sonic said as a small tear escaped from his eye as he feared she had lost too much blood and died. He dashed toward the Knothole Hospital Center, dodging every tree and rock like he knew The Great Forest by heart. Sonic then picked up the pace even more because every drop of blood that fell on his hand reminded him the life of his childhood friend was in jeopardy.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
